Almost is never enough
by DanicaD
Summary: This was originally under the name 'the new PE teacher' but was taken down for serious revamping. Now it is back and better than ever. "Do you know what the worst part is? I almost knew what life was." His hand comes up to cup my face and buries his head into the nape of my neck. I feel his warm breath, his soft lips and the warm tears. "Sometimes 'almost' is never enough."


**Hey guys I'm back! Miss me… much? LOL just kidding. Any who so this story was originally under the name 'the new PE teacher' but I took it down for revamping and now it is back and better than ever!**

**Okay this will be mostly in Jo's POV but I'll let you know if I'm changing POVs. The story is based on the song with the same title which is sung by Ariana Grande featuring Nathan Skyes. I hope this one goes better than my first attempt.**

**I do not own anything from Twilight.**

**_Prologue_**

**Jo's POV**

My heart was beating rapidly. It felt like it was about to jump out of my throat when I saw him from a distance. He packed the last box in the truck. I ran towards him tears streaming down my face. I had been running all the way from La Push High School ever since I heard the news. I just couldn't lose him, not now when I needed him the most. "Paul please!" I grabbed his arm. I knew he was much stronger than me but right now I would do anything to prevent him from leaving me. "I'll drop out, I can work at the Newton's store and you can-"

"Jo, no!" he was gripping his hair with his hands. I looked at him and saw his eyes were red, like he had been crying just as much as I had. "Trust me, I'm not a fan of goodbyes and right now you're making it really hard." He sniffed quickly, thinking I wouldn't hear him.

"Then don't say goodbye. We can make it work." Fresh tears were forming in my eyes once again. "Who cares what they say? You can try to deny it but I know you love me Paul Lahote and I know that you love me just as much." He turns around and looks me directly in the eye. He's jaw was locked so tightly that nothing could break it. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, over and over again. "Maybe we just weren't right. If we were truly meant to be together, we'll meet again. But right now I have to leave, because it's the right thing to do."His voice breaks a little and he walks over to his truck with all his things packed in the. He looks over at me for the last time and opens his mouth, but quickly closes it again. I slowly walk forward till I'm nose to nose with him. We don't speak for what feels like hours, but is probably no more than a few minutes. I laugh sadly and sigh. I look up at him. "Do you know what the worst part is? I almost knew what life was." His hand comes up to cup my face and buries his head into the nape of my neck. I feel his warm breath, his soft lips and the warm tears. "Sometimes 'almost' is never enough." He kissed my lips slowly, but full of hurt, passion and love. I knew it was going to be a long time before I feel his lips on mine again. He kissed me briefly one last time before he pulled himself away from me and walked to the car. He enters his car and starts the engine. He waves goodbye, pulls out of the driveway and speeds away from everything he ever cared about, his job, his friends, his house and us. My heart is aching so painfully and tears are pouring out of my eyes uncontrollably. I feel a wave of nausea wash over my entire body and I can't even think about anything more important than running after him, telling him to stop, begging him to gives us another chance at this. But I know it's impossible, we'll never be like that again.

I turn around and walk back home and try to forget everything that has happened in the past six months, but one thing can not stop going through my mind and that is Paul.

The first time we met and my heart melted, when we kissed for the first time and we both ended up becoming soaking wet from the rain, whenever he would smile at me when no one was looking just to give me that reassurance that I was his and he was mine. When he took me to meet his friends at the bonfire of his home town, the first time we made love in his cabin and most importantly the fragilething that tore us apart. He was so afraid that if people found out that he would be seen as a criminal and I would be seen as a slut, a whore amongst other things and he couldn't do that to me or to himself. He loved me too much.

Who knew that something so small could hurt me so much?

**Hehe stay tuned for more chapters ;) I will try to update as soon as possible but it might be difficult because I am still in school. But other than that, there should be no problems.**

**I hope this was better than my first attempt at this story.**

**Any who this is bye for now. See you sexy readers soon**


End file.
